


The Proposal

by Bellarkesdramione



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off the proposal, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Short Story, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Smut, The Proposal - Freeform, bellakre, but they are idiots in love, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarkesdramione/pseuds/Bellarkesdramione
Summary: (Based off the movie 'The Proposal') Cross posted on wattpadBellamy Blake wants nothing more than to become an author and a publisher, but it's hard when his boss Clarke Griffin makes life more difficult than he can bare.When Clarke's VISA is up, and she's at risk of being deported, she makes up a lie."I have to stay here because I'm getting married. I'm getting married to Bellamy Blake."What will happen when Bellamy has to pretend to be Clarke's fiancée? What will happen when his family gets involved?Will they pull off a fake marriage, or will it evolve into something more..?
Relationships: (Past) Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin - Relationship, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. -One-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fic! I hope that you enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it, and I would love for you to leave comments and chat with me about it! much love!

_{O N E}_

✞♥︎❆

**_All he could hear_** was the blaring sound in the distance. A ringing that won't go away. The sound was alarming.... alarm... ALARM!

Bellamy jolted awake in his bed, "Shit! Shit, I'm late!" He yelled as he shot out of his bed, running to go get into the shower. He knew he had no business being late, what with his boss being an absolute hard ass, making sure to make his life absolutely miserable with every passing moment. Sure, that sounds a little dramatic; but Clarke Griffin was literally the _worst_.

If you asked Bellamy, he would tell you Clarke didn't exactly deserve being head editor of the publishing company they worked at, but alas here they are. Bellamy as her assistant at 26 years old, and Clarke: 24, a spitfire executive telling him what to do all day. He's been working there for three years, trying to work his way to the editor, but it's as if Clarke got off on telling him what to do.

Bellamy got out of the shower and rushed to get dressed when his phone started to ring. He ran to his bedside and picked up his phone to see his sister calling.

"Hey O, I really can't talk right now I'm running late for work—,"

"Bell it won't take long. I'm just calling to make sure you're gonna come home for Vera's birthday this upcoming week?" His sister asks, sounding hopeful.

It's been years since Bellamy last went home to Arkadia to see his family. Ever since his mother married big shot, Marcus Kane, the relationship with the family has been strained. They've been married since Bellamy was sixteen years old, Octavia was not much younger at twelve. When Bellamy was born his birth father was never around, and when Octavia's father died; all he wanted was for his mother to be happy. So when she met Marcus, Bellamy was ecstatic. They got along at first, but as Bellamy grew older, more problems arose.

Vera is Marcus's mother, and Bellamy loves Vera, thinks she is one of the nicest human beings he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. Marcus on the other hand... it's not like Bellamy hates him. It's just Marcus wanted Bellamy to stay in Arkadia and take over the family business one day. That was never what Bellamy wanted. He wanted to move to New York City and pursue his dreams of becoming a writer and a publisher. When Bellamy finally got the courage to do so, his relationship with Marcus was forever tainted.

Bellamy sighed, "Look O, I'll try to get off work for the week, but you know my boss. She's not exactly gonna be happy if I try to get a week off."

He could practically feel the eye roll Octavia gave him from the other end of the phone.   
"That's a nice excuse Bell. When are you ever gonna come see your family?! I have so much I want to tell you... Please just try, okay?"

He hated hurting his sister. He's been taking care of her since she was a baby. His sister, his responsibility.

"I'll try. But I'm not joking about my boss."

"Yeah yeah I know. Satan's Princess and all that."

Bellamy chuckles at the use of the nickname he once gave her while he ranted on the phone with Octavia.

"I'll talk to you later, O. Love you."

"Love you too, big brother."

Bellamy hung up the phone, and quickly got dressed in gray dress pants, and a white button up shirt. Checking the time, he sees he only has about 20 minutes to run to the coffee shop and get Clarke's coffee, then to arrive at the office. He's cutting it too damn close for comfort.

He finishes getting ready as fast as he can and runs out the door. He already knows this day is going to be hell.

* * *

He gets to the coffee shop with ten minutes left until he needs to be at work. He opens the door and he sees Monty at the register.

"Hey, Bellamy! Good morning you're having?" Monty asks, already sensing that Bellamy is really tense.

Bellamy scoffs, "Not at all. Can I have the usual, please? Also, add a double-shot espresso for me. I had a late start to my morning, and I have a feeling I'm gonna need the extra caffeine."

"Ah, I see. The boss giving you a hard time already?" Monty asks while he rings Bellamy's order up.

"Not yet, but if I know Clarke; and I do, she's gonna give me a hard time. She always does." Bellamy replies, paying Monty and leaving a nice tip like he always does.

"Well, I hope someone tames Satan's princess soon then." Monty jokes.

Okay so maybe Bellamy has referred to Clarke by that name to a few people... a few being his entire friend group. But it's not like he's lying.

"Harper will bring your drinks out shortly," Monty says, a hint of a blush forming on his cheeks.

"When are you gonna ask her out, man?" Bellamy asks.

"Soon. I don't know. Maybe in a month, or better yet, two months. Maybe even three. But who's counting?"

Bellamy rolls his eyes at his friend just as Harper brings out the drinks.

"Counting what?" She asks with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing. You two have a nice day!" Bellamy says, as he grabs the drinks and shoots a wink in Monty's direction that is returned with a warning glare. Bellamy just laughs and waves. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Spoke too damn soon. Bellamy thinks to himself as the burning coffee seeps through his shirt. At least it wasn't Clarke's coffee. He doesn't need to be on her shit list today.

Speaking of Satan's Princess, Clarke walks in, and if Bellamy didn't know she was a horrid person, he would be undeniably attracted to her.

She's gorgeous, with her long blonde hair, and eyes so blue they put the stars to shame. Her body is also perfect, with all soft curves and perfect skin. She's a goddess. But her personality ruins it for him. So stubborn and confrontational...

"Mr. Blake, nice of you to finally join us," Clarke remarks as she grabs her coffee, and nods her head so that Bellamy follows her into her office.

"I'm sorry Miss. Griffin, my alarm went off late this morning and there was a lot of traffic—,"

"It's fine. I need you to cancel my meeting with John Murphy today and reschedule it for the same time tomorrow. I have another meeting that I need to attend that is extremely important. I can't miss it." Clarke says, not looking up from her computer.

Bellamy takes a breath and starts to respond.  
"Yes I can do that, I actually needed to ask you about something. Next week is my grandmother's birthday, and I haven't been home in a while, so I was wondering if I could get the week off next week?"

Clarke looks up at him. "The entire week? Why would you need a whole week off for one day?"

"Well my family doesn't exactly live close by, and as I mentioned before I haven't been home in a while—,"

He gets cut off by Clarke's phone ringing. She looked at him expectantly, and Bellamy clenched his jaw to bite back a rude remark.

"Miss Griffin's office, this is Bellamy speaking." He says into the phone.

He nods as he jots down the message for Clarke.

"Yes sir, I'll let her know. Thank you for calling."

"Who was it?" Clarke asks absently.

"A man by the name 'Thelonious Jaha' said it's been 5 years since you last made a visit. That's all he wanted to say. What did he mean—,"

"Please leave my office," Clarke says, her hands drawn into fists.

"Miss Griffin—,"

"Get out!"

Bellamy glares and slams the door as he leaves. He doesn't care at that moment if it might get him fired, all he knows is he hates Clarke Griffin.

✞♥︎❆


	2. -Two-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! I will be uploading a new chapter every monday!  
> I hope you enjoy.

_{T W O}_

✞♥︎❆

 ** _Clarke leans back_** in her chair after Bellamy left and takes deep breaths. 5 years. It's been 5 years since she's been back in Canada to visit Wells' grave. Nothing good ever happened in Canada. Both her parents died, her best friend died, her girlfriend died... everyone around her dies.

She can't let this throw her off track. She's worked too damn hard to get where she is, and she'll be damned if she lets anything get in the way of that. Clarke knows that a lot of the employees don't take her seriously, seeing as she's only 24 years old, and in charge of people twice her age. Clarke didn't care though, she deserves to be where she's at. She worked her entire life for this moment.

Clarke shook away the emotions she was feeling and stood up in her desk. She should probably apologize to Bellamy for the way she spoke to him, but it's not like he reacted like a mature person about it either. There's just something about Bellamy Blake that infuriates her. He has such a stubborn attitude, he's cocky, and is absolutely terrible at hiding his facial expressions when it comes to her. She knows he hates her. Everyone does. But she can't allow herself to care anyway.  
It's a weakness.

"Did you reschedule my meeting?" She asks as she hovers over Bellamy's desk.

He looks at her, his annoyance written all over his face, but he covers it up quickly.  
"Yes, I did. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but he agreed to it."

Clarke nodded, "Well, he has to if he wants to be published by this company."

Bellamy nods and returns to work on his computer.

Just then, Finn Collins strolls into the building... two and a half hours late for work.

"You are aware that work starts promptly at 9:00 am, right Mr. Collins?" Clarke says, crossing her arms.

Finn stares at her blankly, "I told you I needed the morning off."

"When was this? Because I certainly wasn't present for this conversation." Clarke responds.

Finn furrows his brow and then closes his eyes in realization. "I forgot to tell you."

Clarke nods, "Not to sound like a broken record, but this is the fifth time this month you've shown up hours late for work without giving me a proper reason; or request to get that time off. You're wasting the valuable time of our clients, and everyone here. You're fired."

Finn's eyes widen, "Fired?! Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I am joking?" Clarke replies.

Finn glares and looks Clarke up and down before he snaps.

"You know what?? FINE! I'm too damn good for this job anyways. You're just a fucking rich bitch who thinks just because her daddy bought her everything she's better than everyone else! That's why you're firing me! Cause you're intimidated by the presence of a strong man! You're just a heinous bitch!" Finn yells.

Clarke's eyes widened, and Bellamy stood up and glared at Finn, trying to control himself. Yeah, he might hate Clarke, but no one should be spoken to that way.

Before Bellamy can speak, Clarke straightens her shoulders and responds.

"Actually Mr. Collins, I'm firing you because you're always late, your writing is rudimentary at best, your work ethic is terrible, and you spend more time making all of my female employees uncomfortable than being a decent husband; which by the way your wife called. Congratulations! You're jobless and wife-less now. And you think I'm intimidated by you? Not at all. You aren't a 'strong man'. If I would be intimidated by anyone it would be _Bellamy_ , and he doesn't intimidate me in the slightest." Clarke says crossing her arms.  
"You have two options here. Either you walk out of _my_ building yourself, or two armed guards will escort you out. Your choice."

Bellamy stands there, a tinge of pride coursing through him. He tries to hide a smirk, but he obviously fails because Finn glares at him. Oh well, Bellamy never liked him anyway.

"I'll leave by myself." Finn spits out, and turns on his heel, and walks out.

Clarke stands there for a moment before turning around and seeing everyone staring at her.  
"Shows over! Get back to work."

"Wait, Clarke— Miss. Griffin, are you alright?" A young intern named Zoe asked nervously.

"I'm fine. Go back to work. I need copies made."

Clarke walks away and goes into her office locking the door behind her. She walks to her bathroom, goes inside; and the second the door is closed she sinks to the floor and cries. She won't ever let anyone see her cry. Crying is weak, emotions are weak. Feelings are a weakness.

Clarke Griffin is not weak, she is strong.

* * *

When Clarke is done letting her tears fall, she stands up, fixes her makeup, and walks back into her office.

A knock on her office door sounds and Clarke gets up to unlock it.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Blake?" Clarke asks.

"You're 11:00 is here, do you want me to send him in?"

Clarke nods, "Yes, send him in."

Bellamy fakes a smile and turns around to let the man inside.

"Hello Miss Griffin," the man says, sitting down. "My name is Roan Azgeda, and I'm here with HR—,"

"I'm sorry one moment, Mr. Blake, can you please leave us?" Clarke says, eyes hard with no room for discussion.

"I'm sorry—,"

"Actually," Roan starts, "I would appreciate it if he would stay, just so I have a witness to the conversation. So that in case of anything, someone else was present during this meeting."

Bellamy glances at Clarke and sees she looks extremely pale, nervous. A look he has never seen on Clarke Griffin's face before.

"I suppose that's fine then," Clarke responds after a moment.

Bellamy takes a seat next to Roan.

"Okay, Miss. Griffin, I'm sorry to inform you that your VISA is expired. We were not informed that you aren't a U.S. Citizen. Unfortunately, you're going to have to go back to Toronto as soon as possible and apply for a new VISA. In that time, I will have to appoint someone else to take over your position here." Roan says.

"Wh—what? No. That makes no sense. My VISA is good for 5 years—,"

"It's been 5 years since you've gotten it according to INS." Roan interrupts. "I'm sorry, but you need to go."

Bellamy chances a look at Clarke. She looks absolutely distraught. He feels bad, which is shocking considering who he's talking about. His feelings of pity disappear quickly though, considering what she does next.

"I'm not able to leave, because I'm engaged." She says.

"Engaged?" Roan asks.

"Yes, I'm engaged. I have to stay here because I'm getting married," she says, looking at Bellamy.

_Oh no. No no-no. NO._

"I'm getting married to Bellamy Blake."

✞♥︎❆


	3. -Three-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to update my uploading schedule to every Monday, and Thursday, so now for those of you reading this work, you have two days to look forward to! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_{T H R E E}_

✞♥︎❆

 ** _"I'm getting married_** to Bellamy Blake."

The words flow out of her mouth before she could even think twice about it. She looks at Bellamy and smiles sweetly, she's got to look convincing now.

Bellamy's eyes are wide, his jaw clenched, and Clarke gets nervous. He's not gonna go along with this...

"You two are engaged?" Roan asks skeptically, "You are aware that all office relationships need to be filed with HR, and you two did not do that."

Bellamy opens his mouth to speak, but Clarke cuts him off.  
"I know, that was my fault. I was a little nervous making our relationship public, with me being his boss and all of that." Clarke says, a pointed stare directed at Bellamy.

Roan nods slowly, "Okay... well you're required to note it now, and you're going to have to talk with INS about the engagement..."

"Yes, thank you. We appreciate your time, right Honey?" Clarke asks her stare yet again leaving no room for argument.

"Right, sweetheart," Bellamy responds through gritted teeth.

Roan stands to leave, glancing between the two of them again, before just shaking his head and walking out the door.

As soon as he's far enough, Bellamy turns to Clarke and freaks out.

"What the fuck was that?!" He yells.

Clarke stands up and locks her door.  
"Keep your voice down! We don't need anyone else hearing this!"

"I don't give a fuck if anyone hears Princess, what the hell was that?!"

Clarke grimaces, "I'm from Canada. My VISA is expired, I don't want to leave, so I said we were engaged. Simple."

Bellamy scoffs, "Not simple! You do realize this is illegal right?"

"You do realize if I don't do this I'm going to be deported, right?"

"I'm supposed to care why??"

For a moment, Bellamy sees a look of hurt cross Clarke's features. But it turns cold just as fast.

"If I'm deported, they will replace me with someone else. Someone not as good as me. You'll be fired because let's face it; you're not exactly essential, and they'll see it as a waste of a paycheck. You will have no references, no experience. Nothing. Your choice." She says with her arms crossed.

Bellamy stands there, anger radiating off him. He needs this job. As much as he hates to admit it, Clarke is good at what she does. She's talented and smart. He needs this job, and he needs Clarke's recommendation. Fuck. FUCK.

"Fine," Bellamy spits out. "It's not like I have much of a choice, do I?"

"You do, but I'll assure you that you're making the smart one right now," Clarke says smugly.

This is why he hates Clarke Griffin.

* * *

The rest of the workday was a blur to Bellamy. He felt like his entire body was numb. Like he was experiencing some sort of out-of-body experience. Why do things like this happen to him? It's like some sort of romantic comedy movie; minus the romance.  
He knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

A ringing brings him out of his thoughts. Clarke's calling him. Summoning him to be more accurate. He gets up and drags himself to Clarke's office.

"You called?" He asked when he got inside.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to go to INS and file for an engagement VISA. I'm free after work today, how about you?"

Bellamy scoffs, and Clarke furrows her brow.

"Is there a problem, Bellamy?" Clarke asks.

"Seriously? Yes— god Clarke do you even realize how fucked this is?"

"We aren't having this argument again Bellamy. I need help, you need help. It's a win-win situation. In a few months, we will get a divorce and you'll never have to see me again." Clarke says, shrugging like it's the easiest thing in the world.

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "Whatever. After work is fine by me. The sooner this is over the better."

Clarke nods. "Okay. So we're in agreement then. You may go." Clarke gestures to the door.

Bellamy leaves the office wondering how the fuck he got himself pulled into this.

* * *

Outside the INS building, Clarke can feel her nerves start to kick in. Bellamy's late. How is he late when they literally came from the same building?? She hopes isn't going to back out... no he won't. She told him the consequences of her getting deported. He needs this job, and if that means keeping her in the country for it, he'll do it.

Clarke is aware that Bellamy Blake hates her, so he must really be struggling with the whole prospect of marrying her. She's struggling too, but she will do anything to stay in America. She can't go back to Canada... too many bad memories there.

She sees Bellamy pull up to the building, two coffees in hand. Is one for her? That's... sweet of him.

"Where were you? We have to be inside and get in the line." Clarke asks.

Bellamy narrows his eyes at her and lifts up the coffees. "I went to grab us some coffee, though that was pretty obvious considering I'm holding two coffees." He says as he hands her the drink.

Clarke accepts it and looks at him tentatively.  
"Thank you. You didn't have to get me one."

Bellamy nods, "I know. But I figured we'd need the caffeine. And I know this must be _shocking_ to you, but I'm actually a nice guy."

"That's to be determined," Clarke says rolling her eyes, as she leads them into the building.

The line is long, wrapping around the entire building.

"Oh for fucks sake," Clarke says annoyed.

"Hence why we needed the coffee," Bellamy smirks.

"If you didn't get the coffee maybe the line wouldn't be so long, dumbass," Clarke responds.

"Woah Woah no need to get feisty, future wifey," Bellamy says holding up his free hand.

Clarke glares daggers at him, and grabs his arm, skipping the entire line.

" _Clarke_ you can't skip the line—,"

"Hi! We need to apply for an engagement VISA please." Clarke says sweetly.

Bellamy looks at her with furrowed brows. Clarke being sweet was something he'd never thought he'd see.

The clerk looks over the form, and then at them.  
"Follow me please."

✞♥︎❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


	4. -Four-

_{F O U R}_

✞♥︎❆

 ** _They follow the clerk;_** Bree her name was, into the back of the building.

"Mr. Pike will be with you both in a moment." Bree smiles and winks at Bellamy as she walks away.

Bellamy smirks and Clarke rolls her eyes, smacking his chest.

"Ow," Bellamy says looking at Clarke.

"Oh please that didn't hurt. But wow, she knows you're here for an engagement VISA; meaning you're, ya know: engaged. Yet she still hits on you?" Clarke says.

Bellamy turns his smirk to Clarke, "You jealous?"

Clarke scoffs, "Please. I just don't like how girls make themselves look so desperate. She's pretty, she doesn't need to hit on taken men. She could probably get any guy she wants. Hell, I'd sleep with her." Clarke says shrugging. "But her hitting on people she knows is taken? That's ugly."

Bellamy raises his eyebrows at her, "Yeah, you're right."

Clarke smiles, "I always am."

"Eh well, that's to be decided." He says, throwing her words back at her.

"Ha-Ha."

"So you'd sleep with her?" Bellamy suddenly asks.

Clarke nods, "Yeah, I'm bisexual. That a problem for you?"

Bellamy makes a face at her. "No, of course not. I'm not a dick."

Clarke nods, "Sorry, I'm just used to people looking at me differently after finding out."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that from me. I'll tell you what I tell my best friend Miller from back home: you are valid. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, if they do; then fuck them because they need to get over themselves."

Clarke smiles, "I like that."

Bellamy laughs and looks at Clarke before they both quickly look away.

At that moment, the door opens up revealing who must be Mr. Pike.

"Hello, Miss. Griffin, Mr. Blake, come in and have a seat."

They walk inside and have a seat next to each other.

"So... says here you two want to get married."

"Yup! That's right." Clarke says, smiling.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm just gonna be upfront and say it. Are you faking this engagement so Miss. Griffin can stay in the country?"

Bellamy and Clarke both scoff, "What? No. We're in love and want to get married."

Pike leans back in his chair. "I'll be honest with you, I got a tip from one 'Finn Collins', who says you both hate each other and this whole marriage proposal is a sham."

"That ass would do something like that," Bellamy mutters.

"Mr. Collins is just bitter that I fired him this morning, so he's trying to make my life harder," Clarke says, crossing her arms. "I don't see why anything he says is relevant."

"Well, it's relevant because I need to make sure you two aren't committing a crime. Let me explain what happens if you are. If this is fake, you are facing a $250,000 fine, as well as 5 years of jail time. So, Mr. Blake, are you sure you have nothing to tell me?"

Bellamy swallows the lump in his throat.  
"I actually do." He says, and Clarke whips her head to look at him. Bellamy meets her stare and sees the desperation in her eyes. He sees... pain. He sees so much of his own pain in her eyes, which is why he says what he says.

"Clarke and I fell in love after arguing for two years. We stayed late in the office one night and it just happened. We decided to keep the relationship a secret because she didn't want anyone to think that the only reason she's making me _editor_ and publishing my book, was because we're in a relationship. She wanted everyone to see that it's because of my 'undeniable talent'." Bellamy says, turning his gaze to Clarke, a big smile on his face.

Clarke nods, and looks at Pike, "Yeah, and we obviously had to keep up the charade that we hated each other in front of the workplace, which is why we kept fighting. Plus, it makes really good foreplay,"

Bellamy chokes on-air and looks at Clarke,  
"He doesn't need to know that, _honey_."

"Well, _pumpkin_ , I wanted to make sure he knew every aspect of our relationship." Clarke shoots back.

Pike clears his throat. "Well, I'm gonna be real, I don't believe this for a second. And I'm gonna be watching real close. Will you be around this next week?"

"No," Clarke starts, and Bellamy looks at her. "We're actually going to be up in Arkadia to visit Bellamy's family. It's grandma's birthday!"

Bellamy's jaw almost falls to the floor.

"Arkadia? Never heard of it. Where is that Miss Griffin?"

"It's— it's a —,"

"It's a small town in Alaska. Not everyone has heard of it." Bellamy says.

Pike nods. "Uh-huh. So you'll be there for the week?"

Bellamy nods; "Apparently so. The plans are pretty new."

"And your family knows about your relationship?"

"Not yet. I haven't spoken to my family in a while so... we're planning on telling them about the wedding at this visit."

"Yeah... okay. Arkadia, Alaska for the next week then? Keep your phones available, and be ready for the next meeting. You two may leave."

Clarke and Bellamy nod and walk out of the building.

Once outside, Bellamy lets out a huge breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. "Holy fuck."

"That was a good plan. The whole editor book publishing thing." Clarke says.

"That wasn't just a thing. That's gonna happen, Clarke."

Clarke raises her brow at him, "Excuse me? No, it's not."

"Uh, yeah. It is. If you want me to go along with this," gesturing between the two of them, "charade of yours, you're gonna make me an editor. Not in two years, now. Like tomorrow."

Clarke nods, "Fine. But I'm not publishing your book. I haven't even read the manuscript."

"Then read it. If it's good, publish it. If not, I'll work on it. But you're gonna read it, and give me honest feedback, or I'm gonna walk in there and tell him the truth."

"No! This is ridiculous!"

"Clarke I'm facing JAIL TIME and a $250,000 FINE FOR YOU! You can make the time to read my manuscript and make me fucking editor!" Bellamy snaps.

"Fine... you're right I'm sorry."

Bellamy smirks, "What was that?"

"You heard it, don't make me say it again, asshole."

"Fine, but if we're gonna do this, I want you to ask me nicely."

Clarke scoffs, "What?"

"Ask me to marry you."

"Will you—,"

"Uh uh. Get down on one knee and ask me like you _really_ mean it."

Clarke laughs a little, "you're such a dick!"

Bellamy feigning hurt puts a hand over his chest.  
"Now is that any way to talk to your future husband!"

"You're the worst."

"Oh, Piiikeeeee,"

Clarke drops down on her knees, and Bellamy gulps.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Bellamyyyy," she grabs his hand and then looks at him.  
"Will you marry me, Bellamy Blake?"

"Eh, I guess." He replies.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Help me up!"

"I'm good," Bellamy says walking away.

"You ass!"

Bellamy walks away, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

Clarke Griffin is something else.

✞♥︎❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	5. -Five-

_{F I V E}_

✞♥︎❆

_**Bellamy is woken up**_ by the nonstop ringing of his phone. Groaning as he sits up, he looks at the clock. 5:00 am. Who the fuck is calling at five in the morning?

"Hello?" He questions groggy.

"Bellamy?"

"Clarke? Why are you calling me at _five_ in the morning? Better yet, why are you calling me at _all_?"

Clarke scoffs, "Wow, sweet fiancée of mine, what a _lovely_ way to speak to your future wife."

"Ha Ha. Funny. Now seriously, why are you calling?" Bellamy asks again.

"Well, considering we have a flight to catch in a few hours—,"

"Fuck! That's today??"

"Uh yeah. How is it that we're going to see your family, and you can't even remember when the fucking flight is." Clarke snorts.

Bellamy rolls his eyes as he starts to get out of bed. "Maybe because I haven't been to my hometown in three years because my boss is the devil. It's not hard to forget that I'm actually going home and it isn't a dream."

There's a silence that falls over the conversation. Bellamy suddenly starts to think that maybe he went a step too far.

" _Clarke_ —,"

"I'll see you at the airport in an hour. Hope you're packed. Bye." And with that, she hangs up.

Bellamy puts down his phone and sighs, running his fingers through his unruly curls in frustration. He really wasn't trying to be a dick but... pre-coffee Bellamy and Clarke don't mix well together. She was too damn chipper and awake for him.

He gets up and quickly showers and gets dressed, preparing himself for the long flight. He didn't even take into account he would have to spend the entire plane ride with Clarke. He already knew that was going to be disastrous.

* * *

"About time you showed up," Clarke says, as Bellamy walks into the airport.

Bellamy groans, "How are you even functioning this early?"

"I went to bed early last night. Drank coffee when I woke up this morning. Simple."

Bellamy scoffs and starts to drag himself to the front desk when Clarke stops him.

"I actually already got the tickets from them, and I even upgraded them to first class," Clarke says proudly, and Bellamy snorts.

Furrowing her brow she asks, " _What_?"

Bellamy shakes his head, "Nothing, it's just kinda funny how you made our tickets first class."

"Why is that funny? I have the money for it, and I wanted to have an enjoyable flight."

"Okay, Princess," Bellamy says smirking.

Clarke groans loudly, and a few heads turn towards them. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"No, I mean- yeah it's pretty fucking annoying actually."

Bellamy barks out a laugh, and that causes Clarke to smile a little bit.

"Let's just hurry and get on this plane, I'm prepared to sleep most of the time." Bellamy groans.

"Have fun with that, Blake. Besides, you can't sleep too much cause we have to learn everything there is to know about each other on this flight." Clarke says, hanging her ticket to the attendant at the gate.

"Why?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Cmon, use that big brain of yours, Bellamy. We need to know about each other if we're getting married. We have one week until we will be back in New York for the interview with Pike."

"I still don't get why I had to get my family involved," Bellamy says as they finally sit down in the plane.

"Duh; because Pike is going to contact them and see if we're legit. We need them to vouch for us, so we don't get exposed."

Bellamy turns to look at her, "So why just my family? What about yours?"

Clarke's expression turns serious and detached.

"My family isn't a problem."

"Why not? How does your family get away with not being involved, but mine is dragged into this bullshit—,"

"My parents are dead. No siblings, no aunts, no uncles, no cousins. No family. So that's why my family won't be a problem, cause I don't have one."

Bellamy looks at her, guilt crossing his face.

" _God_ , Clarke I'm sorry I didn't know—,"

"It's fine, Bellamy. You didn't know. Let's just stop talking about this now. You can take your nap and when you wake up we can start learning things about each other, okay?" Clarke pushes out.

Bellamy nods, not because he wants to, but because he understands. He knows what it's like to lose a family member, a parent. Losing both? And having no one left? He can't imagine how bad that hurts. He sees her in a new light now, whether he wants to or not.

Clarke turns her head to him, and her breath hitches and the tips of her ears turn red.

"Stop looking at me like that," Clarke says.

Bellamy shakes his head, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I'm not looking at you like anything Griffin, don't flatter yourself." He says, deflecting.

Clarke nods, "Right.. go take your nap, Blake. We got shit to do when you wake up." She says as she turns and closes her eyes.

Bellamy follows her lead and closes his eyes, wondering why he sees her face in his dreams.

* * *

Bellamy wakes up to see Clarke already awake, flipping through the pages of a book.

Bellamy clears his throat, "What's that?" He asks, his voice coming out rough, laced with sleep.

Clarke jumps a little bit in her seat and looks at him, her cheeks slightly pink.

"It's uh-," she clears her throat, and sits up taller, "it's a booklet filled with questions that are normally asked during these interviews. It's insane, how the hell is anyone supposed to know all of this stuff about another person. It's unrealistic."

"I bet I know pretty much everything on that list." Bellamy comments.

Clarke narrows her eyes at him, "Really? You think you know everything about me?"

"I don't think. I _know_ I do. Knowing things about you kinda comes with the job. I'm your assistant, I kinda have to know things about you." Bellamy says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Okay then, let's put it to the test shall we?" Clarke says, turning to the book and clearing her throat.

"Question one: what's your significant other's full legal name?"

"Clarke Elizabeth Griffin," Bellamy responds easily.

Clarke nods, "Okay.. what's my favorite color?"

"That one is a toss-up between blue and green. You say it's because both colors remind you of spring. Which by the way is your favorite season."

"Favorite sport?"

"Soccer, because it's what you used to play as a kid."

Clarke looks at him, an expression that he can't quite read on her face.

"What?" He says with a small smile.

"Nothing...Uh anyway, I'm gonna have to catch up with you now right?"

Bellamy smiled, "Looks like it, yeah."

"Okay, let's get started."

✞♥︎❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!!


	6. -Six-

  
  


{S I X}

✞♥︎❆

**_"Alright Blake, lay it on me, what's your middle name?"_ **

"It's Brad." Bellamy sighs, already preparing himself for the usual reaction. 

"Bellamy _Brad_ Blake?" Clarke asks, and Bellamy nods. 

"So your initials are BBB?" 

"Yup. BBB." 

Clarke lets out a laugh, but it's not one of malice. It's a giggle. Bellamy never thought he would be hearing Clarke Griffin giggle. 

"That's kinda cute actually," Clarke says after a beat.

"Yeah well, my mom thought it would be funny." 

"It is. Okay, speaking of _'mom'_ , tell me about your family." 

Bellamy makes a face. "Do I have to?" 

"Uh; yeah. If we're getting married don't you think I should know these things?" 

"I guess," Bellamy says. "Okay. You already know I have a mom; her name is Aurora. She had me when she was a teenager... deadbeat dad, disowned by her parents. It was just us." 

Clarke frowns, and Bellamy continues. "She met Octavia's father when I was 5, got pregnant with O not long after. Octavia's father died after, so again it was just us. When my sister was born I had a lot of the weight put on me. My sister, my responsibility." 

Clarke shakes her head, "Bellamy no, that's not fair. You were six years old." 

Bellamy looks at her with furrowed brows. "So? My mother was alone, she needed my help." 

"Okay I can understand that but— but you needed her to raise you too. Octavia wasn't the only one who needed her." Clarke says. 

"You know what Clarke? Let's just not fucking talk the rest of the trip because I'm sick of you pretending like you know everything." Bellamy snaps, and Clarke recoils. 

"I wasn't trying to fight with you, Bellamy!" Clarke yells back. 

"Yeah well, I guess it's just a natural reaction to your presence then, Princess." 

Clarke snaps her mouth closed and bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from responding. To keep herself from crying. 

Bellamy sighs, "I'm sorry—," 

"It's fine. Let's not pretend to actually be sorry. I know you hate me, I have no right to make comments on your life. Let's just move on okay?" Clarke says. 

Gone is the girl that was giggling freely just a little while ago. The girl who's all business, back into the light. 

Bellamy nods, and Clarke clears her throat. "Favorite color?" 

* * *

The rest of the plane ride is spent learning about each other, but it's nothing of substance. It's the little things that normally no one would even care to ask about. 

After opening up about his family and snapping at Clarke for what she said, Bellamy is sure that's why Clarke didn't ask the questions she probably should have. He feels like such a dick. 

"Okay, my family is probably waiting to pick us up. I didn't tell them we are 'engaged'..." Bellamy says. 

Clarke whips her eyes to look at him. "You.. you didn't tell them? _Why_??" 

"I mean I wasn't even planning on coming here until you, not to mention that it's not just something you spring on people! I can't just freak them out like that. I need to tell them the right way." Bellamy says. 

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Well try to tell them fast because I'm not exactly down for awkward family conversations..." 

Bellamy nods, "I will tell them, Clarke. I promise." 

"Thank you." 

"Bell! Is that you?!" A voice sounds from behind them. 

As they turn around, a brunette girl crashes into Bellamy's arms. 

"Hey O!" Bellamy says, hugging her tightly. 

"It's been _too_ damn long, big brother!" Octavia says, then turning her attention to Clarke. 

"Aren't you gonna introduce us Bell?" 

Bellamy clears his throat, "Oh uh, Octavia this is Clarke, Clarke this is my sister Octavia." 

Clarke smiles and puts out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." 

Octavia laughs, "Yeah, likewise." 

Clarke smiles, "Good things I hope." 

Octavia cackles, " _Yeah_ , right." 

Clarke furrows her brow and Bellamy shifts on his feet guiltily. 

"Bellamy!" 

"Hi mom!" He says hugging another woman that looks just like Octavia. 

Bellamy nods his head at the man standing next to his mother. "Kane." 

"Hi, son." 

"Move move so I can see my grandson!" 

"Hi, Grandma Vera." 

"Introduce us to this pretty girl Bellamy!" Vera says. 

"Everyone this is Clarke, Clarke; this is my mom Aurora, grandma Vera, and my uh, my dad Marcus." 

"Hi everyone." Clarke smiles sheepishly. 

"Let's hurry and get to the house! We have a welcome home little get-together." Aurora says happily. 

Bellamy groans, "Mom, why the party?" 

"Because my son hasn't been home in years and we all missed you! And you bring a beautiful girl home too? This is cause for celebration!" Aurora says hugging her son. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and starts to walk away before Vera clears her throat. 

"Bellamy; aren't you gonna hold your girlfriend's hand?"

Bellamy stops dead in his tracks, and Clarke's face grows red. 

"Uh, Clarke isn't really into PDA—," 

"Oh pish posh, just hold the girl's hand!" Vera dismisses. 

Clarke nods at Bellamy, and he grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

If they notice the warm feeling that comes over both of them, they don't mention it. 

* * *

As they drive to Bellamy's family's house, Clarke looks out the window. 

She sees all the town shops and little businesses, and her eyes widen with the realization. 

_'Blake-Kane bakery'_

_'Blake- Kane auto shop'_

_'Blake- Kane bait shop'_

_'Blake- Kane designs'_

Almost every building has Bellamy's last name on it. 

Then when they pull up to the house...

It's a huge mansion. It's gorgeous, and the last thing from what she expected it to be. 

Clarke turns to Bellamy and pulls him down to her so she can whisper in his ear.

"You didn't tell me you were _rich_?!" 

Bellamy scoffs, "Okay first off, I'm not rich, my family is. Secondly, you didn't ask. You just assumed I was poor, which is your issue. Third, I don't like talking about my wealth because I don't want people to like me solely based on the fact I have money. Which I assume you find me much more appealing now that you know I have money?" 

Clarke's mouth drops. "Bellamy no. That's not true. You always assume the worst of me—," 

"Because you don't show me otherwise." 

Clarke shakes her head and looks forward. 

Bellamy sighs, and before he can say anything Clarke shushes him. 

"Stop saying things and then try to take them back seconds later. If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it." 

Bellamy snaps his mouth shut. 

"C'mon guys! We got a party to go to!" Octavia says. 

This is gonna be a long week.

✞♥︎❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!


	7. -Seven-

_{S E V E N}_

✞♥︎❆

 ** _"Welcome home Bellamy!!"_** A choir of people shout the second they walk in the door. Clarke's eyes widen at the sight of all these people. Obviously Aurora Blake's definition of 'small get together' and Clarke's, are very very different.

Bellamy's smiling wide, a smile that she's used to seeing on a daily basis, which is how she knows it's fake.

"I take it you don't appreciate these parties?" Clarke whispers in his ear.

Bellamy scoffs, "What was your first clue?"

"Probably the fact that your smile is the same fake smile you use with me." She responds.

His eyes widen and Clarke laughs. "As I said, I know everyone at the office hates me. Nothing new. Speaking of, you clearly have said some colorful things about me to your sister. How is she gonna believe we're engaged?"

Bellamy flushes red. "Octavia believing we're engaged isn't an issue, trust me."

Clarke looks at him in disbelief. "Really? Why not?"

"Because when I told her I was bringing you because we were a couple; she said and I quote," he says as he clears his throat. " 'I knew it, you just wanted to keep it a secret because you were too scared to admit you were dating your boss. I knew that arguing was foreplay.'"

Clarke lets out a loud laugh, and Bellamy stands there, gaping at her.

"What? Look I'm sorry that's just really funny!" Clarke says, and Bellamy can't help but smile because it honestly is pretty funny.

"Honestly Clarke, I don't think anyone in my family will have a hard time believing we're engaged." He treasures and Clarke nods.

"Bellamy?"

He stops in his tracks, causing Clarke to stop with him.

"What is it?" Clarke asks, and before Bellamy can answer, a beautiful girl with brown curly hair approaches them.

"Bellamy hey!" The girl says, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi, Gina! How have you been?" He says giving her a hug.

Gina hugs back and squeezes him before she pulls back to answer. "I've been really good! I'm a teacher now, first grade."

Bellamy smiles, "That's great! I always knew you'd become a teacher."

Gina laughs, "Yeah well you always knew me better than anyone."

Bellamy laughs and Gina looks at Clarke. "Who's this?" She asks.

"This is my- Clarke this is uh, this is my Clarke." Bellamy clears his throat, and Clarke looks at him amused.

Gina giggles, "Hello Bellamy's Clarke, I'm Gina! I'm his.. I'm his ex-girlfriend."

Clarke's eyes widen, "Oh, that's uh, nice! It's great to meet you."

"You too! I should probably get back to the kitchen, I'm helping them cook some desserts." Gina replies.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you," Bellamy says with a soft smile, that Gina returns before she walks away towards the kitchen.

"She is so sweet," Clarke says after a beat.

Bellamy nods, "Yeah."

"Why did you two break up?" She asks.

"I'd really rather we don't talk about it, okay?" Bellamy says.

Clarke can see the sincerity in his eyes, so she nods.

"Thank you." He says before he's grabbing her hand.

Clarke looks at him with questioning eyes.

"What? How are we gonna sell it if we don't look like we at least like each other?" He says.

Clarke sighs because she's right, and she hates that he's right. She interlaces her fingers with his, and he smiles smugly.

"Oh shut up, before I pour that glass of wine on your head." Clarke threatens.

Bellamy laughs, "mmm kinky."

Clarke blushes and slaps his chest, "Oh my god Bellamy! People are gonna think we're into that fifty shades shit if you don't stop."

Bellamy chuckles, "By the way you are blushing maybe you want them to know."

"Have I ever told you I hate you?" Clarke asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Music to my ears, baby." He responds instantly.

"Son, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kane says, causing them both to jump.

"Shit- Jesus can you not sneak up on us?" Bellamy remarks.

Kane rolls his eyes, "Can we speak in my office?"

Bellamy stands up a little taller, and for some odd reason, Clarke feels like she needs to give him some support. So she squeezes his hand and smiles at him when he looks down at her.

"Okay, yeah. Let's go to your office then."

Kane starts moving in that direction and Clarke suddenly gets nervous. She doesn't know anyone here and wasn't planning on leaving Bellamy's side any time soon.

"Don't worry big bro, I'll keep your girl occupied. We need some help icing the cupcakes." Octavia suddenly says out of nowhere.

Bellamy nods and Clarke visibly relax a little. She has already met Octavia, this will be fine, she's fine.

Bellamy saunters off after Marcus, and Clarke follows Octavia to the kitchen.

* * *

"What was so important that we needed to talk in your office?" Bellamy asks as soon as they enter Kane's office.

"Because I didn't want that girl to hear what we were talking about," Kane responds flippantly.

Bellamy furrows his brow, "Who, Clarke?"

Kane nods, "I want to know why you brought her here. Are you trying to convince me that being a writer is a suitable job by having her here?"

"What are you talking about? Clarke being here has nothing to do with work—,"

"Because if you brought her here to show me that you running off to New York to become a writer and work as an editor; which by the way still hasn't happened, was a good idea, it is seriously lacking."

Bellamy scoffs, "First off, I actually am editor now. I don't know why this is relevant right now—,"

"It is relevant because you left home where you had a smart and safe career waiting for you! You would have been CEO of all of these companies. But instead, you run away to New York to work for a company that hires children to be the boss!" Kane exclaims.

Bellamy feels a wave of anger rush over him... but not for himself. For Clarke, who isn't here to defend herself.

"Clarke is not a child! She's a capable, strong, and talented woman. She's good at what she does, and honestly? She deserves this job because she's fucking _good_ at it, it doesn't matter how old or young she is. She's better than pretty much all of the other editors and they're way older than she is." Bellamy replies.

Kane rolls his eyes, "Why are you defending her? Weren't you always complaining on the phone with your sister about how much you hated her? What changed??"

"What changed is that I fell in love with her and now we're getting married!" Bellamy yells.

Kane steps back, shocked. "You— you what?"

Bellamy nods, "Yeah. Clarke and I are engaged."

Kane laughs, "No you aren't."

"We _are_ ," Bellamy says before stomping out of the room back to the party.

"Can I have everyone's attention!!" Bellamy shouts.

The whole party turns their attention to Bellamy.

"I just wanted to announce..." Bellamy trails off as he sees Clarke walk back into the room.

"Hey, Clarke, come here please?" He says, and Clarke nervously walks over to him.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"I wanted to announce that Clarke and I are getting married!" Bellamy shouts happily, and the room erupts in gasps and excited cheers.

Octavia runs up to her brother and smacks his arm. "What the FUCK?? Why didn't you tell me! I literally found out she was your girlfriend yesterday and now you're telling me you're getting married?!"

Bellamy laughs, "Sorry sis."

Octavia runs off to talk to everyone about the news, and Clarke turns to Bellamy.

"So you thought that announcing our engagement to the entire party was the 'right way' to tell your family?" She asks with raised brows.

Bellamy sighs, "it's not like I wanted it to go this way. But things change."

"Does it have anything to do with the conversation with Kane?" Clarke asks, and Bellamy's facial features turn stoic again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Guys!! Come here!! Tell everyone how you got engaged!" Octavia shouts.

Clarke and Bellamy exchange a look.

"We didn't talk about this!" She hisses.

"Don't worry. I've got this."

✞♥︎❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!


	8. -Eight-

_{E I G H T}_

✞♥︎❆

 ** _Clarke follows Bellamy_** towards the group of people and stands next to him as he sits on the edge of the chair.

Bellamy takes a breath, "So—,"

Octavia shushes her brother. "Not you, idiot. I want Clarke to tell it! It's good to hear the perspective of the person who actually got proposed to." She says, looking at Clarke expectantly.

Clarke grows nervous, "Uh... sure, okay."

Bellamy shoots her a look, and Clarke smiles.

"So, Bellamy and I have a very interesting relationship. We fight but we know deep down we think the other is extremely intelligent. One night we were working late in the office, and Bellamy left to go grab us some coffee—,"

"This one needs caffeine to survive. Without it, she turns into a crazy person." Bellamy interrupts.

Octavia laughs, "Is that why you call her Satan's princess??"

Clarke's eyes widen as she whips her head to look at Bellamy. He has a guilty expression on his face. It's one thing to know all of her employees call her that, but it's an entirely different story when Bellamy refers to her by that name to his family. She was gonna be nice and make the proposal realistic to his character but... if he was gonna walk around calling her that to everyone he encountered well... she can play too.

"No, he calls me that because Satan lives in Hell, and Bellamy likes to say 'Hell is hot but Satan's Princess is hotter'. He also likes to call himself my Brave little knight." Clarke replies, smirking.

Bellamy drops his mouth wide open, but then meets her where she is. "And Clarke likes to talk about how her 'Brave little knight' isn't little at all."

Clarke turns bright pink and Octavia gags.  
"Okay! Gross! I really did not need to hear that! Back to the proposal story please??"

Bellamy grimaces, "Sorry, O."

Clarke clears her throat. "Anyways, he was gone for a pretty long time just to grab some coffee, so I wandered out into the office looking for him. I saw rose petals all over the floor—,"

"Romance isn't a dead act gentleman," Bellamy remarks smugly, and Clarke realizes she isn't making it embarrassing enough.

"He was also standing there wearing a tux!" Clarke says dramatically, and all the ladies swooned while the guys chuckled at Bellamy.

"It was more of a nicer suit than it was a tux—"

"He pulled out a box, and inside the box, was a bunch of glitters that just popped out! And inside all that glitter was pictures of us throughout our relationship—"

"Clarke, honey, there was no glitter—"

"He had tears in his eyes, and looked at me and told me how I was his goddess, and that he was so lucky to be the one who got to love me—"

"She responded by telling me she was actually the lucky one because I was a modern-day Apollo—"

"Well, what's a god without his goddess?" Clarke says smirking, and Bellamy's mouth dries up, unable to think of anything else to say to that.

"And that's exactly what I said when I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me," Bellamy says, starting at Clarke.

Clarke meets his gaze, and for a moment, there is this electric pull between them.

"Wow... that is quite the proposal big brother," Octavia says, with a big smile.

"I think it's sweet," Gina adds.

"Yeah Blake, _so_ sweet." Bellamy whips his head around and sees Miller.

"Miller! It's been too long!" Bellamy says, hugging his friend.

"Apparently so, considering I just walked in on you telling everyone how you proposed! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!" Miller remarks.

Bellamy nods, "Ah well, we are really more of a private couple. We didn't wanna have any outside influences."

"Well gone are those days Bell!! I say the happy couple gives us a little kiss!!" Octavia shouts, and the room erupts in cheers.

Clarke pales, "Oh no no, that's not—"

"We really like to be private—"

"Get over it and kiss her!!" Someone shouts from the back of the room.

Bellamy looks at Clarke desperate, and Clarke shrugs.

"Okay! We will kiss!" Clarke says, leaning forward and pressing a short chaste kiss on Bellamy's lips.

"There you go!" Bellamy says.

"Booooo that fucking sucked Bellamy!! Kiss her like you mean it!" Miller shouts, and Bellamy sends a glare to his best friend.

"What?" Miller laughs, "There's nothing wrong with a little PDA every once and a while!"

Clarke turns around to Bellamy and grabs his arms.  
"Just do it."

Bellamy whispers, "Are you sure?"

"We don't have a choice if you want people to believe us—"

"Stop talking and kiss her already!!" Another voice shouts.

With that, Bellamy cups Clarke's face between his hands and crashes his lips to hers. The kiss starts out stiff, just their lips pressed together. Then they both start to melt into the warm feeling. Clarke opens her mouth slightly giving Bellamy an opening to deepen the kiss. He hears a little whimper escape her lips, and that spurs him on to brush his tongue against hers.

"Okay okay!!! Stop before you two fuck right here in front of us!" Octavia shouts, and the two of them break apart from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"That was—"

"Yeah—"

"You two are so fucking awkward." Miller laughs, "let's go get some food, I'm starving."

Clarke looks at Bellamy, and sees that he's a little flushed, she can't imagine she looks any different.

They can't focus on each other for too long until Vera is pushing through the crowd of people to wrap Clarke and Bellamy in her arms in a warm hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm just so happy! Come on let's party!!" Vera shouts as she pulls Clarke along with Bellamy trailing behind.

* * *

The party lasted a few more hours before people started to pour out of the house.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. Let me show you where your room is." Aurora says as she leads Clarke and Bellamy through a long hallway, before opening a door to an empty room.

"Here you guys go, just wanted to give you a big enough room," Aurora says smiling.

Bellamy leans forward and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks mom, that was very sweet of you."

The room is huge, it has its own fireplace, a balcony that overlooks the outdoors, and its own bathroom.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much, Mrs. Blake—,"

"Clarke please, call me Aurora. You're marrying my son, it doesn't need to be so formal.

Clarke laughs, "Okay, thank you Aurora."

Vera walks in with a wide smile on her face.

"And the bed is pretty big too," Vera says with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, it's a really nice bed! I'm just wondering, where is Bellamy's room?" Clarke asks.

"Oh dear, we are not dumb. We know you guys share beds. You'll both sleep here! That's not a problem right?" Vera asks.

Clarke blanches, "No! Of course not! This is perfect because we love to snuggle. Right honey, don't we love to snuggle?"

Bellamy's jaw tightened slightly, "Oh yeah, we love to snuggle. We're real big cuddlers."

Suddenly a little dog runs up and jumps to scratch at Clarke's legs.

"Oh!" She exclaims.

Bellamy picks the dog up, "You are so cute!" He coos.

"That's Picasso, we just rescued him from the pound. The poor little puppy was left on the side of the road." Aurora says sadly.

"Well, he is the cutest thing, right Clarke?" Bellamy says turning to Clarke.

Clarke opens her mouth to respond but nothing but a sneeze comes out. "Yeah, the cutest."

Vera laughs, "Just be careful with him outside, the eagles will snatch him right up."

Bellamy hugs the dog tighter while he pets it, "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Clarke snuffles, "Nope. Not at all."

Aurora gestures to the closet in the corner of the room. "There's some extra blankets and such in there if you need them."

Vera walks up holding something.  
"I just wanted to wish you both a good night. I have a little something for you both." She says before pulling out a beautiful quilt blanket.

Bellamy chokes on air, as Clarke takes the blanket from Vera.

"It's beautiful Vera!" Clarke says, admiring the blanket.

"Thank you! We call it the baby blanket, whenever you lay with it, it makes you _extra_ fertile." Vera responds, and Clarke drops the blanket onto the bed like it was made of fire.

"Oh! Ha well, we won't be needing that right now!" Clarke says, red in the face.

"Yeah; grandma I don't think that blanket is necessary right now—"

"It is if I ever wanna have grandkids! Ah whatever, I just hope you two have a wonderful night." Vera says with a knowing smirk before exiting the room with Aurora right behind her.

As soon as the door is closed, Clarke picks up the blanket and throws it on the floor. "There is no way I'm laying with that blanket."

Bellamy laughs, "Why, planning on having sex any time soon?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "No but I don't want any extra fertility going on up in here." She says, gesturing to herself.

"I see your point. Anyways, I guess you can take the bed, I'll lay on the floor." Bellamy says, voice strong and unwavering.

Clarke raises her brow, the bed is huge, and they could both fit in it perfectly fine, but clearly, he isn't comfortable with that.

"Okay, sure. I'm gonna go get changed in the restroom then." Clarke says as she grabs her bag and heads into the bathroom.

Clarke closes the door and silently curses herself for not bringing more appropriate pajamas. Hell, she was cursing herself for not realizing they would be sharing a room. Obviously, they would share a room. They're getting married for fucks sake.

As soon as she finished putting on the light pink silk pajama shorts and a tank top, she cracked open the door a bit to see Bellamy in black sweatpants and a white tank top. Clarke blushes, because who gave him the right to look like that in fucking pajamas??

"Hey, Bellamy I'm coming out can you like... not look?"

She hears Bellamy snort, "Clarke you're in pajamas. I don't care what you look like. Just go to bed."

Clarke peeks back out the door and sees him setting up his bed on the floor.  
Clarke steadies herself and opens the door, walking out into the room towards the bed.

Bellamy turns his gaze at her quickly before looking away, then looking back again just as fast. His eyes travel up and down her body, and if Clarke wasn't just checking him out before, she would be offended.

Bellamy clears his throat, "So that's why you didn't want me to look? Cause you brought those kinds of pajamas to _Alaska_?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "I didn't exactly have anything else, and besides; these are comfortable." She says, swaying back and forth in them.

Bellamy's face reddens, "Yeah, I uh, I guess. Anyways, goodnight Clarke." He says before laying down on the floor.

Clarke nods, and climbs into bed, struggling with the blinds, until Bellamy huffs and presses a button on the remote to make them close.

"Thank you." She says, and Bellamy mumbles before sleep overtakes them.

✞♥︎❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	9. -Nine-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that yesterday was the day I was supposed to update! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

_{N I N E}_

✞♥︎❆

 ** _Clarke wakes up_** to the sound of her phone ringing.  
She groans and turns around, "Bellamy... phone."

Still no movement, just the annoying ringing of her phone. "Bellamy, the phone!" She whispers louder.

Bellamy groans and turns around from where he's sitting on the floor, making no move to get the phone.

"Bellamy where is it??" She says, kicking him with her foot.

"God _Clarke_ it's in your purse side pocket." He huffs out, turning back around to try to sleep again.

"For fucks sake—," Clarke says, getting up out of the bed and grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" She says into the phone.

The response comes out muffled, but she knows who it is. She really should have checked the caller ID first.

"Hello? Murphy, I can't hear you! I know we were supposed to have a meeting—,"

"Clarke! You're being too fucking loud! Go outside, I'm trying to sleep! You're gonna wake up everyone in the damn house." Bellamy huffs.

Clarke puts the phone against her chest. "Good morning to you too, _asshole_."

Bellamy groans and throws a pillow at her and Clarke huffs, grabbing a robe and walking out of the bedroom, closing the door softly. She tiptoes out of the house into the front yard.

On the other end of the phone, Murphy sighs loudly. "Clarke I feel like I'm being pressured to do this book! I told you I never wanted the fame."

"John, I'm so sorry you feel pressured, but I can assure you the fame is a plus! You know you love it!" She responds.

The line is silent for a moment, and then Murphy laughs. "You're right, I do. I was trying to be humble though Clarke so thanks for screwing that up."

Clarke laughs. "I think you are trying too hard—,"

Clarke cuts herself off with a sneeze.

"Bless you," Murphy says, and Clarke thanks him, getting ready to continue her sentence before she sees Picasso running up to her, scratching at her legs. He's barking and whining at her, drawing too much attention to her.

"Shit! Doggie, _shoo_ , go away! Go back inside." She says, fighting back sneezes.

"Clarke? What is going on?" Murphy asks.

"Nothing, nothing everything is fine!" Clarke says, pulling the phone to her chest.

"Go away!" She says to the dog again. The dog runs away further into the lawn, and Clarke pulls the phone back to her ear.

Murphy is ranting away about his next book idea, and how he needs more dedication from her staff if she wants him to stay on board with her company. Clarke is so distracted, she doesn't even see the eagle that swoops down and grabs Picasso until she hears his little yelp.

Clarke's eyes shoot up at the sky as she sees the eagle with the small puppy.

"No! Holy fucking shit she wasn't kidding!" Clarke chases after the bird, trying to get it to let the dog go.

"Oh my god, Bellamy is gonna kill me," Clarke says, running her hands through her hair.

She looks at her phone and makes a rash decision. She chucks the phone at the bird, hitting it square in the wing, causing it to let its grip on Picasso go. She catches Picasso and starts to run after her phone.

Clarke should have known that throwing something at a bird would definitely piss it off, because the next thing she knows, the bird is chasing her, and snatching her phone right out of her hand.

* * *

Bellamy walks out of the room feeling extremely groggy and exhausted. He wasn't planning on waking up this early, but of course, Clarke is just a surge of energy in the mornings.

He walks into the kitchen and sees his mother and grandmother staring out the window. He furrows his brow and walks towards them.

"Good morning, what are you guys looking at...?" He inwardly groans when he sees Clarke running around with the dog. What the fuck is she doing?

"Isn't she just so cute?" Vera asks, looking at Aurora.

"She is! She loves that dog, doesn't she?" She replies.

"I'm pretty sure she's allergic," Bellamy says not thinking.

"Pretty sure? Don't you think you'd know if your fiancé was allergic to dogs?" Aurora asks curiously.

Bellamy clears his throat, "Uh well it must be a new allergy she didn't know about. She's never been around many dogs so... I'm gonna go outside with her." He says rushing out the doors.

"Clarke?? _Clarke_! What the fuck are you doing?" He asks as soon as she's within range.

"The fucking— fucking eagle came and swooped the dog up while I was on the phone with Murphy, so I chased it and threw my phone at it. I got the dog back, but I pissed the shit head off because he chased after me and stole my phone!" Clarke says breathlessly.

Bellamy tried to contain his laugh, he really did. But this whole thing was too funny not to laugh at.

Clarke glares, "Why are you laughing at me? This isn't fuckin funny! I need that phone, it's the only way I have contact with Murphy, and if he doesn't have contact he will fire us! You know how he is!" She says, and any seriousness she was feeling disappears because she sneezes again.

Bellamy puts his hands on her shoulders to grab her attention.

"Okay okay calm down. Listen, how about we go into town, and I'll order you a new phone with the same number? It'll be here in no time. It'll be okay, if I have to talk to Murphy and tell him to stop being a diva I will. Okay?" He says, searching her face.

After a moment, Clarke nods. "Thank you."

He smiles softly and then looks towards the window again, to see his mother and grandmother still watching them, this time joined with Octavia.

Bellamy sighs and turns to Clarke. She still has a grimace on her face, and she's sniffling.

Bellamy chuckles softly, and Clarke looks at him.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing, just you're clearly allergic to the dog yet you're still holding him like you never wanna let go."

Clarke looks down at the dog and huffs. "Maybe because it almost fucking _died_. I know you think I'm a monster, but I'm not that heartless." She says as she puts the dog back down and watches as it runs into the house.

"Clarke I don't think you're a monster..." he says when she looks back at him.

She nods unconvinced. "Okay, sure."

Bellamy rolls his eyes and pulls her in for a hug. It's tight, and his arms are around her waist, leaving her no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"It's called a hug Clarke, I'm sure you're aware of what I'm doing." He responds.

"Yeah no shit but, why?"

"For starters, my family is staring at us through the window right now, and it very much looked like we were fighting just now. I'm sure you don't want that. So I'm hugging you to show them that we're fine." He says, as his hands start to travel a little further down her back.

Clarke's breath hitches slightly because she should not be enjoying this, but she _definitely_ is. She definitely likes the feeling of his hands on her ass because that's exactly where they are right now.

"Also, I don't think you're a monster. But mostly because my family is watching and they're very big on PDA." He says, his hands still on her ass.

She can't even think straight with them there. So instead of her just reveling in it like her conscience is telling her to, she goes on the defensive.

"Bellamy?"

"Huh?"

"If you touch my ass one more time I will punch you in the dick."

His hands immediately go back up her body, resting on her mid-back where they originally were.

"Sorry, princess had to sell it." He pulls away, and looks at her, a huge smirk across his face.

Bellamy Blake is insufferable.

✞♥︎❆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated !!


End file.
